


Day 25: Wetting on purpose (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [25]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, Wetting, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Seath is busy with a new experiment, involving his own bodily functions.
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Kudos: 9





	Day 25: Wetting on purpose (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> The only character in my verse of Soulsborne I could think about who would genuinely wet on purpose was Seath, that horny paledrake! So please enjoy the horny dragon while he tries out a new kink. Definitely the story in here which is closest to getting nsfw. It hangs on a very thin thread.
> 
> Rated M because Seath is a whore.

Ever since Seath had wet himself on the party where he almost confessed to Gwyn, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about how it had felt. 

It had been.... exciting, yes, that was the word he would use to describe it. Losing control like this in public and with nobody really paying attention to it, Seath got curious. What would have happened if everybody wouldn't have been drunk? Would they have called him out on being filthy? Or pitied him? Or just question why he didn't went to a privy while he had the chance? 

Seath very much wanted to find out, but he didn't want to do it on a party, especially because there wasn't one scheduled. Seath decided to do his experiment at the archives. And he needed several things for this. First, a cute outfit. Second, a lot to drink. And third, an audience. And also the inability to use the privy though he could just not use it. Regardless, he decided to do this little experiment on himself while working on another experiment. He tended to prefer to not interrupt them, though he normally would be in his dragon form and this one could hold his liquid much much better than his human form. 

Seath had made sure that two of the channelers would be around him at all times this afternoon while he worked on his latest experiment, now he only needed to pick a cute outfit. The paledrake worked his magic to transform into his human form and searched through his closet. Normally he would let a channeler tell him which colour it was, but for now he didn't care, he only wanted something that felt good on his skin. After a short while he picked silk trousers and a silk vest. Back at the party he hadn't worn any underwear, but this time he picked out a panty. He wanted to know how it felt when several layers of clothes got soaked. 

And the last thing... he needed to fill up his bladder. Seath had prepared a large bottle of water which he could request to be refilled once it was empty. He chucked on it and drank a good quarter of it in one go, before leaving for his workshop. 

“Ah, there you are, duke, we have everything prepared.”, one of the two channelers in the room said once Seath entered it. “Oh, you aren't in your dragon form today?” 

“I thought that my hands would be better suited for a filigree work like this.”, Seath said. He walked over to his table where twinkling titanite had been prepared. “After all today we intend to work with twinkling titanite.”

“Yes, that is correct.”, the other channeler said. “Just tell us what we shall do, Duke.” 

“Oh, I want you to simply observe.”, Seath said with a voice like honeydew and he started to work, all the while he made sure to keep himself well hydrated. After an hour he had emptied the bottle and sent one of the channelers to fill it back up, even though he already was shifting from foot to foot. 

“Are you sure?”, the channeler asked, apparently picking up on Seath's pee dance already.

“Yes, I am absolutely sure. No discussions.”, he hissed. He had tried out all kind of stuffs with the twinkling titanite but he hadn't managed to get it into a scale like form yet. He wondered if he was trying the wrong way... 

A short while later the channeler came back with a full water bottle and Seath immediately grabbed for it to drink some more, but stopped after a tiny sip. His stomach felt already bloated from all the water, but he didn't feel like he would be losing control yet. He probably had to wait just a little longer. 

“You two, could you come over and see if you can attach the twinkling titanite to flesh?”, Seath said, focused on his work. “I have a corpse ready. They are easily harvested from the battlefield.” He gave the both of them a knowing grin and then absentmindedly took another sip from the water, shuddering at the sensation of willingly putting even more liquid into his body that already felt like bursting. 

Seath quite literally couldn't stand still anymore and shifted and squirmed all the time, sometimes crossing his legs and sometimes wiggling his whole body. He could feel how both of his channelers gave him glances and one of them felt the need to pipe up: “Duke, do you maybe need a break...?” 

Ah, very good, they had picked on that he was losing it. “No, I am fine. Let us continue working.”, Seath said, observing the work of the channelers who tried to find a method to make the twinkling titanite stick to the body, but failed. 

While he waited, Seath suddenly got a burst of inspiration. “Wait, we should be able to stick the twinkling titanite to the body by using crystal magic.”, he said and came closer, the spell already on his lips, but once he was near them, his body decided that it was time to let loose.

A powerful stream rushed out of him and soaked his panties and pants in mere seconds. A hot, warm, disgusting but also exciting feeling overcame him when he felt the hotness run down his legs and the liquid gathering in a puddle on the ground. 

And he could feel how both of his channelers stared at him and what he would give to see their shocked expression, he could only imagine how it looked like as his bladder gave out even more and a thick spray soaked through his pants and made the puddle on the ground even larger, his clothes dribbling at several spots. 

“Duke... by the gods, are you alright?”, one of the channelers finally got out of his stupor. 

“Hmm.. I have never felt better.”, Seath said. It was the truth. Pumping out all the urine that he had willingly held back felt amazing and it felt even more amazing doing it in such a public and dirty and not approved way by literally pissing in his pants while others watched. And after he had said that the channelers didn't say anything anymore but instead both took a few steps back, clearly because of the rapidly spreading puddle. 

After a good minute Seath's stream ceased and he sighed. That had felt more than amazing. Sure, there was a mess to clean up and he would need a new outfit, but his channelers could deal with this. 

He looked extremely forward to trying this out on the market place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see Seath wetting himself at more and more public places, please show your interest with a kudo or in the comments.


End file.
